


[podfic] Looking on the Brighter Side of Dying

by reena_jenkins, tsukinofaerii



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Ghost!Laura, Implied Sibling Incest, Internal Monologue, Knotting, M/M, Podfic, Voyeurism, Werewolf Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinofaerii/pseuds/tsukinofaerii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"For Laura Hale, being dead sucked. But after stumbling across her brother and his boy romping in the woods, things were starting to look up."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Looking on the Brighter Side of Dying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jinxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Looking on the Brighter Side of Dying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/551608) by [tsukinofaerii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinofaerii/pseuds/tsukinofaerii). 



  

**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Warnings:** ghost!Laura, voyeurism, implied sibling incest, xeno-kink, knotting

**Length:** 00:19:07  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(TWolf\)%20_Looking%20on%20the%20Brighter%20Side%20of%20Dying_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)


End file.
